ERROR: Insufficient Data
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: MM10 BassxRoll. The roboenza was more fatal than Dr. Wily or Dr. Light had anticipated. Robots could succumb to it. For a certain house cleaning robot, it was only a matter of time before her system shut down. Character death, rated for language.


_**ERROR: Insufficient Data**_

_A BassxRoll oneshot_

_Warnings of angst, sadness and some possible OOCness._

**AN: **So I finally got my hands on Megaman 10 and I have to say I love it. Getting to play as Bass is just so much fun. The Roboenza also kinda makes me realize how human-like the robots really are as well. And like anything infected by a virus, even robots have a chance to fade.

Also, BassxRoll is my favourite Classic series pairing. Hands down. I have to say I also like ProtomanxKalinka, but this pairing can be explored in so many ways. I just had to give it a shot. Please feel free to offer constructive criticism but no flames

* * *

><p>The sound of wheezing and gasping was still audible from Roll's room. Dr. Light peeked into the room sadly and glanced at his 'daughter', noting that her condition had worsened even more after Rock, Blues and Bass left. She had been infected for a month now. He still couldn't believe she didn't take the one medicine sample they had. She said she was saving it in case a really sick robot was brought in. But <em>she <em>was a really sick robot. She needed it the most.

Of course, if she hadn't saved it, Rock wouldn't have been able to recover from the roboenza and take on Albert. She was right about Rock being able to stop that mad scientist. It amazed him that Rock, Blues and even that God-forsaken Bass had formed a team to stop Wily to get medicine for the whole robot population. Light knew why Rock would do it: it was because he fought for peace and for others. Light suspected the reason why Blues got involved was because of Roll's condition. Although Blues had no ties or obligations to authority or a master, he understood family ties and wanted to see Roll get better.

But why did Bass decide to form an alliance with the two Lightbots? Even for all his genius, Light could not understand why Bass had chosen to ally himself with his sworn enemy and go against his creator. Maybe Bass was afraid of catching the roboenza himself and thought the quickest way to end the threat was form a temporary alliance.

Dr. Light's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bout of coughing from Roll. Auto looked at her worriedly and Light hurried in. "Roll?"

"Dr. Light..." Roll whispered. "I'm scared..."

Her voice was getting fainter. The virus had gripped her for so long and he knew her systems couldn't withstand it for much longer. There had been some media reports of robots shutting down and unable to reboot themselves or start up again. The roboenza didn't just slow a robot's systems down, it slowly fried their CPU and affected the motherboard. Without a cure, Dr. Light knew Roll wouldn't last much longer.

Time was not on their side.

He stroked Roll's forehead and looked out the window, hoping - no, _praying_ - for a sign from Rock, Blues or Bass that said they had the cure for the virus.

Dr. Light wouldn't admit it but he was afraid for Roll as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, old geezer!"<p>

Dr. Wily had turned at the sound of Bass's voice and raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of _his _robot running in alongside Protoman and Megaman. Since when did Bass co-operate with the enemy?

"Dr. Wily!" Megaman yelled. "You have nowhere to run! Give yourself up and give us the cure for the roboenza!"

Dr. Wily sneered. "Ah, Megaman, what a surprise," he drawled, trying to ignore his rising body temperature. "I would have thought that roboenza would have slowed you down. I suppose I should have expected this."

"Yeah, you should have," Protoman shot back. "Now do we have to kick your sorry ass just to get the cure?"

"Perhaps you do. Or perhaps I'll turn all three of you into scrap metal!" Dr. Wily snapped. "The robots that are infected have already begun destroying the world, which is exactly according to my plan! Why, not even your precious home will remain, Megaman," he added, thinking he could fool the robot into believing his home and family were gone.

"We just came from home, Wily!" Megaman said. "Now we need the medicine for Roll, or she'll never get better!"

"Aw, a fight for your precious sister?" Dr. Wily taunted. Nothing sounded more ridiculous to him and he shot a glare at Bass before getting into his Wily Machine. "I'll show you what REALLY matters now. Say good bye, Megaman!"

He wasn't going to let something as trivial as a fever get in the way of world domination and defeating Megaman. Even if it meant Protoman and Bass would be blown up as well. That _damn _foolish robot! Didn't Bass realize that _he _was the master and creator? This was treason and Dr. Wily wouldn't stand for it. He would disassemble that damn Bass from head to toe and terminate his program _permanently!_

But he was no match for one robot, let alone three of them. It didn't take long for Wily to be brought to his knees and begging for forgiveness for the tenth time. It was only then the three of them realized Wily had a fever. Bass and Protoman just scoffed but Megaman's sense of righteousness kicked in again and he brought Wily to the hospital.

After they split up, Protoman shot Bass a look. "So, little brother," he said, knowing being called 'little' pissed Bass off. "What made you decide to fight Wily?"

"The stupid roboenza," Bass snapped. "How the heck am I supposed to have a decent fight with the twerp if we're both sick like humans?"

Protoman's lip curled into a sardonic smile and Bass grew annoyed. "And before you ask, yes, that is the ONLY reason I have. What else would make me fight with the blueberry instead of against him?"

"Why did you show up at the Light Labs and insist to see Roll?" Protoman countered, instead of answering.

Bass was caught off guard from that one. It only took him a split second to recall the question and grit his teeth. "None of your business!"

"She's my sister. I think it is my business," Protoman replied, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. Bass didn't have a reply, he just simply glared angrily at him. "C'mon, Bass. Just tell me."

"Fuck you," was Bass's response. "I'm out of here."

Protoman watched him teleport away in a black blur and shook his head. "Bass, you can't hide it from me. She already told me..." he mused.

But no one heard him speak what only he, Bass and Roll knew.

* * *

><p>Bass warped back to the Light labs with a grim look on his face. He had come close to catching the roboenza while he was out fighting the rampaging robots, which infuriated him. A stupid disease had <em>no right<em> to enter such kickass circuitry like his.

But it had entered Roll's and that nearly drove him into a rage. She kept reassuring him she would be okay, as long as her brothers were fighting for the cure. But Bass didn't trust the blueberry one bit when it came to a damn disease. They were all at risk of getting sick. Now that Wily had been defeated again, the epidemic would be lifted.

And Roll would be cured.

_Roll._

Was she still okay? She had to be. She promised him. And Roll wasn't one to break a promise.

They had been seeing each other secretly. Roll had always had a crush on Bass and bugged him enough to give her a chance for a relationship. Bass gave in, more out of irritation than attraction, but he found that being in a relationship with his sworn enemy's sister wasn't as bad as he had thought. It certainly had its benefits. Roll was an excellent cook and she was very helpful and always had an E-Tank handy when Bass's systems were low on energy. At some point in their relationship, Bass's systems had Roll's data stored in memory (probably from their first kiss) and he found it physically impossible to be without her. His data banks had something else processed. Suddenly, defeating the dweeb became second priority to being with Roll and making sure she was always safe.

Fucking roboenza. How was Bass suppose to protect her from a _virus?_

But it was over now. Once Wily got the cure out, Roll would be saved and they could go back to being together. Roll wanted to tell Dr. Light and Rock about their relationship, hoping that it might even ensure some peace if Bass could get Wily to stop his 'half brained schemes for world domination' (Bass told her not to get her hopes up, as it was too unlikely that would happen).

As Bass walked to Roll's room, he could hear Auto pleading with Roll to not give up, to keep fighting. Roll was in another coughing fit and Auto sounded close to tears. With each cough Roll had, Bass felt his anger level rise. She sounded so..._weak._

Before Bass could tear the door down, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bass, you've come back..."

"No shit, Doc," Bass snapped at the elderly doctor behind him. "The old geezer's been defeated again. The cure should be spread out soon. Now let me go."

"I can't," Dr. Light said in a tired sounding voice. "Bass, why are you here? And why did you choose to fight Albert and the virus?"

"What, a robot can't decide what to do for himself once in a while? My reasons are my own!"

"You might as well tell me, Bass. As well as why you want to see Roll, despite her being very sick," Dr. Light said.

Bass didn't have an answer. He wanted to see Roll, wanted to make sure she'd know the fighting was done and she would recover soon, but he didn't want to tell that to Dr. Light. His systems were forced into conflict and he shook off Dr. Light's hand. "It's none of your business, old fart."

"Bass." Dr. Light's voice sounded harder this time and Bass glared at him. "I don't know why you've taken such an interest in Roll, but I might as well tell you I don't know how much of a chance she has."

"What are you blabbering about?" Bass snapped. "Wily's defeated. The cure will be spread around soon. She'll recover!"

Dr. Light shook his head. "She's been this way for a month, Bass. The virus has likely ruptured close to seventy percent of her system hardware. At this point, I'm not certain the cure will save her."

Bass's anger levels skyrocketed and he grabbed Dr. Light by the collar of his sweater. "What are you saying, old man? Robots don't die! Just fix her up!"

Dr. Light shook his head. "It's not possible. The virus is too powerful. It's ruining her data, not her hardware. Her CPU is already forty percent gone." The scientist's voice was coming out in whispers now. "She's not going to make it."

Bass's systems froze up at those words.

_Roll_

_Virus_

_Dr. Wily_

_Rampaging robots_

_Dying..._

Robots don't die. They simply stop working until they're repaired. But at this very moment, Bass knew the truth.

Robots _can _die.

And his _fucking _creator made it possible.

_ROLL!_

Bass didn't even realize he had just screamed the female robot's name. Dr. Light stared at him in shock and Bass tore away from him to rush into Roll's room. The female robot opened her eyes weakly to look over at the sudden visitor and she seemed to lighten up.

"Bass..."

Her voice was barely above a whisper now. Despite her weakness, she managed to smile at him. Auto was alarmed by Bass's entrance and moved in front of Roll protectively.

"Step aside, you heap of scrap."

Auto shook his head. "No one should be disturbing Roll! She's very sick!"

"Auto, don't...let me see him..." Roll whispered. Another coughing bout struck her and Bass rudely shoved Auto away. "Bass...I'm so happy to see you..." she managed to get out.

"Roll, don't you DARE shut down!" Bass said loudly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes. "Don't shut down! The cure's going to be given out soon!"

Roll's smile didn't vanish, but it looked sadder. She shook her head at him. "Dr. Light already told me...that it won't work. I'm sorry...I wanted to live a lot longer with you..."

Bass didn't know what to say. He wasn't programmed to be in this sort of situation. He was built for fighting and beating Megaman into scrap metal. He was programmed with thousands, if not millions, sarcastic remarks and insults. But to be emotional and respond to loss? Stalemate.

"Bass..."

He looked back at her. Her life seemed to be vanishing from her whole body right before his very eyes.

"I know that you weren't build for justice...or for the better of humans and robots...but for the sake of the robots that got sick, like me...will you fight for peace?"

"I already did!" Bass protested.

"From now on..." Roll added.

"I'm not built for that!"

"You can still try...please...for the future..."

Bass wanted to say no. He wanted to say that things like peace and justice will never exist and he was only built for purposeless fighting. But the look in Roll's eyes told him there was a purpose, he can fight for the sake of her memory and her last wish. Even though she lay dying, she was thinking about others.

If it meant rebelling against Wily forever, so be it. He nodded and Roll embraced him one last time.

_ERROR!_

_Insufficient Data..._

_System shutting down..._

Roll's eyes closed and her entire body froze up, never to start again.

* * *

><p>Losing Roll put Bass in despair for the first time since he was activated. He had fought eight robot masters, three weapon archives, a block devil, a crab puncher and his creator and he had no more energy to fight on.<p>

Was his programming all wrong? Could Roll have been right? He fought all those enemies for self satisfaction, but he had gained no enjoyment from any of it. Meanwhile, Blues and Rock were satisfied that peace had been achieved again.

Roll had asked him to fight for their cause. Bass knew peace would never be achieved if Wily was breathing.

_murder_

Robots weren't meant to kill humans. They were meant to assist. That was only common sense. But no robot had ever been in Bass's position before. No robot ever had a need to kill a human, much less the very one who created them.

_revenge_

But now, as Bass looked at his arm cannon and recalled the times he and Roll shared while knowing he'll never see her again, the very idea of murdering Wily sounded very appealing.

_Roll is dead._

_Roll is DEAD._

_ROLL IS DEAD._

_And it's that old bastard's fault._

The more the realization sunk into his circuitry, the higher Bass's anger levels started to reach. And this time, nothing could stop it.

_murder and revenge_

_Upgrading Bass Buster..._

_Power: 100 Percent._

_Treble Fusion: On_

_Target Set: Dr. Albert Wily_

Bass snarled as his fusion with Treble enabled his wings to sprout. He'd tear up this whole city looking for Wily, if he had to. Wily had _murdered_ the one robot who meant anything to Bass and he wasn't going to take this lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I am TERRIBLE at endings. ._.;<strong>

**This started off so well, too. Drat.**

**I might make a sequel to this...someday...I don't know. **

**Review. Critique is fine. Flames are not.**


End file.
